1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to body structures for passenger vehicles, more particularly to pillar structures for passenger vehicles.
2. Background Art
Passenger vehicles have passenger compartments defined by a plurality of pillars extending from the body that converge at a roof with doors and windows oriented between adjacent pillars. The pillars are commonly named from front to rear in alphabetical order. Thus, the pillars on either side of the windshield are referred to as A-pillars. The next sequential pillars are referred to as B-pillars, which are typically located on the other side of the first set of doors.
Pillars that are oriented within the passenger compartment region typically extend from a side member to a roof frame. These pillars provide structural support to the passenger compartment from the side member to the roof frame. These passenger compartment pillars typically cooperate with an associated door.
In sedans having four-doors, a B-pillar is commonly provided relatively centrally disposed with respect to the passenger compartment. A front door and a rear door are often provided on either side of the B-pillar. The B-pillar often creates a blind spot for the driver when peering over his shoulder.
In two-door cars, the doors are generally longer than those provided in four-door cars of the same or similar model. Longer doors are required to permit ingress and egress for rear seat occupants. An enlarged spacing between pillars imposes greater demands on door structures to meet side impact requirements comparable to an equivalent four-door car.